


Sleeping with a Night Light On

by falloutboyandgaysmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Internal Conflict, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex with dubious consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyandgaysmut/pseuds/falloutboyandgaysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 18 years old, paying his dad's nursing home bills, his school tuition, and his apartment rent with his minimum wage job. No one takes a second glance at the boy; no one knows what he goes through. Scott is always needing help with his wolf problems, Lydia needs help with her boy problems, and, well, Stiles thinks the cherry on top would be his cheating boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles doesn't love anyone but stays with his boyfriend because he helps him pay the bills and he's completely dependent otherwise, but after one night of drunken sex with someone who definitely isn't his boyfriend he's not so independent any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with a Night Light On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short it's my first one I'm sorry

Stiles sighed and jammed his key into the lock, twisting hard. He'd had a long night and wasn't in the mood for his apartment's constant need for repairs, especially this _stupid lock_.

School was bad with his stupid classes. He was almost failing biology, the worst of them all. And Jackson really wasn't making things easy either.

Stiles looked over at his clock. 9:53. He sighed, rubbing his face. Derek probably wasn't coming home for the fourth time this week.

He forced himself and his aching joints out of his bed, taking the exhausting steps to the small kitchen where he poured himself a small bowl of stale cereal. "Is this really what it's come to?" He asked himself, scouring his fridge for milk.

Which was dumb, seeing as how there wasn't much in there. A few nearly empty bottles of mountain dew, a box or two of takeout, and a jug of orange juice.

"And is there really no fucking milk?" Stiles said exasperatedly. He sighed and shrugged off his hoodie, deciding to just go get some at the corner store. He slipped his Vans back on and grabbed his apartment keys and phone, walking quickly out of his apartment and down the lonely hallway to the elevator. The corner store was only a block away, but walking there seemed like an eternity to Stiles.

He swung his keys back and forth, whistling tunelessly as a hot breeze blew around him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he unlocked it.

**_9:56 PM-Danny: It's a Friday. I'm bored. Wanna hang?_ **

Stiles grinned in spite of himself and texted back quickly.

**_9:57 PM-Stiles: Sure, bro. Come by at like 10:15, and bring food. I'm starving._ **

Stiles finally reached the store, the fluorescent lights and air conditioning a nice welcome after the dark and lonely walk. Stiles nodded curtly at the cashier before walking to the drink part of the store.

He immediately grabbed a small bottle of milk and was about to walk away when something caught his eye. A bottle of booze.

If it was gonna be a long night, then so be it. But he might as well not sober it. He snatched it off the shelf and walked to the cashier, setting the items on the counter. Getting out his wallet, he paid quickly and left.

When he checked the time, he was ten minutes behind schedule. Oh well, at least the guy didn't ask him for his ID. When he finally did reach his apartment, he saw Danny sitting on the floor in the hallway.

Stiles smiled apologetically, shoving his key in the lock. "Well it's about damn time." Danny said, laughing as they walked inside. Stiles rolled his eyes, shoving Danny playfully before he locked his door.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I had to walk to the store for milk." Stiles said, setting the milk and booze on the counter. He took his bowl of cereal out and poured the milk into it, grabbing a spoon. He took a bite and grimaced.

"Is that your supper?" Danny asked. Stiles shrugged and took another bite before setting the bowl down.

"Yeah. So anyway, what do you wanna do?" Stiles asked. He looked around, refraining from wincing at his apartment. A few articles of clothing littered the floor, along with some trash.

"What movies do you have?" Danny asked. Stiles shrugged. "Crappy ones. I have Netflix." Stiles said and they shared a laugh. Danny handed him a plastic bag while smiling sheepishly, immediately going to the couch and sitting down. "I uh, got you some Chinese, I hope that's okay." He said quickly.

Stiles moaned and ripped the small box out of the bag, running back to the counter to grab a fork. Danny gulped.

He did _not_ need Stiles, his tight shirt and tight jeans, moaning right in front of him. He plopped down next to Danny and looked over at him while Danny looked around for the remote.

_Had his jaw always been that sharp?_

Stiles shrugged that thought away. "It's probably behind that cushion." Stiles said, standing up and bending over and he reached behind the Danny. Danny was glad that Stiles couldn't see him while he fished around for the remote.

_Had Stiles' ass always looked so hot?_

Danny smiled nervously at Stiles when he sat back down and propped his legs onto the coffee table, turning on the tv. "Any preferences?" Stiles asked. Danny shrugged.

Stiles ended up picking out Parks and Recreation. They laughed until their sides hurt and Stiles stuffed his face with Chinese. At around midnight, they'd watched four episodes and Danny called for a break.

While Danny ran to the bathroom, Stiles quickly walked to his kitchen and threw away the empty take out box, grabbing the bottle of booze and headed back to his couch.

He opened it up and took a long drink, the liquid burning his throat. "Stiles, whatcha got there?" Danny asked, plopping back down next to Stiles. "Booze." Stiles said, hiccuping after.

He took another long swig and handed the bottle to Danny. "Want some?" Stiles asked. Danny shrugged and took a small sip, handing it back to Stiles, who was now feeling a pleasant buzzing feeling spread through his body. "You have a pretty face." Stiles slurred, stroking Danny's face. Danny blushed.

_Was this really happening?_

Stiles smirked at Danny's surprised expression and set the bottle down on the table, clambering onto Danny's lap. "How come you were so bored tonight, huh? I know Jackson isn't with Lydia be-because she's out of town." Stiles hiccuped, his face dangerously close to Danny's.

"I-I dunno, you and I don't usually hang out so I wanted to change that up a little." Which was partially true. "Why'd you agree? Your little boyfriend run off?" Danny asked. Stiles' eyes flashed with anger. "Yeah, probably with some chick. He cheats every weekend, Danny. Thank you for reminding me." Stiles said, hurt replacing the anger.

A wave of guilt washed over Danny.

"Why do you stay?" Danny asked quietly. Stiles gulped, directing his gaze to the floor. "I have to.. I literally can't live without him. I need him to help me pay the bills." Stiles answered.

The words tasted like bile in his throat. He'd never admitted that out loud.

"So you don't even love him?" Danny asked. "I did at one point. But no, not any more. I haven't loved anyone in a while." Stiles replied, laying his head on Danny's chest. Stupid Danny, always knowing ways to get Stiles to spill what he's thinking, always knowing the ways to get Stiles to smile, even if he's about to cry. Stupid- wait.

Stiles stopped thinking for a second, his mind going blank before he looked at Danny. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was suddenly seeing Danny in a whole new light. 

Danny couldn't help but feel guilty at the red eyed look Stiles gave him.

Stiles finally got his thoughts under control before he smashed his lips onto Danny's. Danny breathed in sharply, quickly tangling a hand in Stiles' hair.

Stiles keened softly, giving Danny the opportunity to slip his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Searching desperately, Danny's tongue roamed the new territory with ease. Stiles complied and let Danny do as he pleased, meanwhile rocking his hips against Danny's.

Stiles doesn't really remember how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was laying down on the couch with Danny on top of him. Stiles stared up at at Danny, his heart racing.

Danny stared back at Stiles, marveling in the boy's beautiful doe eyes. Stiles was the one to break the tension, leaning up and capturing Danny's lips with his own. Danny grinned and returned the kiss.

He teasingly slipped a hand down Stiles' torso and hips, letting Stiles buck his hips, searching desperately for friction. Danny slipped his own shirt off, then proceeded to throw Stiles' on top of his on the floor. Then Danny looked at Stile's chest.

Toned and perfect, it was mesmerizing. Stiles blushed under Danny's scrutiny. He'd always been insecure about himself and Danny, here, wasn't cutting him any slack.

Stiles tried to distract Danny and began fumbling with Danny's belt, struggling to undo it since he wasn't looking. Danny chuckled and stood up, making Stiles worry that he'd freaked him out. But Danny just unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his jeans, pulling Stiles' off.

Danny wasted no time getting right back on Stiles. He began grinding their hips, making Stiles whimper pitifully.

He couldn't help himself as he bucked his hips up onto Danny's. Both boys were struggling to keep from fucking right then and there, but Danny wanted to take it slow and enjoy it as much as he could.

"Danny..need you..in me.." Stiles breathed out, forcing his hips to stop moving. Danny blinked, almost thinking that he'd misheard. But Stiles leaned up and breathed out a soft,"Please.." Right over his lips and really, how could he say no?

Danny nodded quickly and stiles smiled in relief, laying back on the couch. "My nightstand..the top drawer.." He breathed. Danny scrambled off of Stiles and walked quickly to Stiles' bedroom, opening the drawer and he took out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

He returned to Stiles, only to find his underwear on the ground and his hand wrapped around his cock.

Danny stood, open mouthed at the beautiful sight before him. Stiles noticed Danny staring at him and felt immediately embarrassed. But he decided to try and be confident.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" He asked. Danny nodded and bit his lip, walking over to Stiles, dropping his boxers on the floor. "God, Stiles, you look so fucking beautiful." Danny cooed, reassuming his hovering position. Stiles smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek.

Danny looked down and bit his lip. "Do you uh, need any..uh.." He struggled, turning redder by the second. "No, babe. Just fuck me already." Stiles moaned out.

Danny rolled on a condom and slicked himself up, putting one hand on either side of Stiles' head.

Stiles looked up at Danny a he rocked into him and Stiles whimpered quietly, squeezing Danny's shoulders. Danny kissed Stiles' forehead and cheeks slowly and tenderly. Stiles whimpered again, but for completely different reasons.

That was the most intimate thing anyone had done to him in a long time. "So beautiful, Stiles.." Danny whispered, kissing him again while rocking his hips. Stiles returned the gesture, moving his hips to meet Danny's, forcing Danny deeper into him.

Stiles knew he'd feel guilty tomorrow, but right now, he was loving every second of this. Danny was so good.

Sadly, it didn't last very long. Danny came a few seconds after Stiles, who came all over Danny's stomach.

Danny shallowly thrusted a few more times, coming down from his high while Stiles smiled sheepishly up at him. Danny pulled out and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it away.

"I got you all covered in my come." Stiles whispered, blushing. Danny smiled and grabbed a towel, wiping himself off.

Then he joined Stiles on the couch for sleep, both feeling exhausted after the best sex either of them had had in a long time. ******************************************************************************************************

Danny woke the next morning before Stiles did, caressing his hair. He still couldn't believe that last night had happened. It seemed almost too good to be true.

He slipped out from under the blanket and slid on his boxers, walking to the kitchen. Yawning, he looked around for any breakfast food. But all he found was that stupid stale cereal. Danny shook his head and settled on making Stiles some coffee instead.

When Stiles finally awoke, it was to the smell of coffee.

He also noticed that he was alone.

"Danny?" He called. Looking around, he didn't see anything. His heart sank. "Yeah?" Danny answered, walking out of the hallway and into the living room.

Stiles practically glowed.

Danny had stayed. 

Stiles smiled at Danny, who had a towel draped around his waist, dangerously low. A few drops of water were rolling down his chest. Stile refrained from licking his lips.

"Oh I uh, I was just wondering if you left or something." Stiles admitted. Danny nodded before disappearing back into the bathroom. 

Stiles took a deep breath, holding his head in his hands. Why should he care if Danny had stayed or left?

It was just sex.

_Just sex._

Those words sank in and he felt like a girl, practically on the verge on tears. "Stiles, what do you want in your coffee?" Danny asked, standing at the counter by the fridge. Stiles shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Danny.

"Uh, cream and six sugars please." Danny raised his eyebrows. 

"Stiles, I don't think _anyone_ needs that much sugar." Danny said, laughing. Stiles pouted adorably and Danny caved, making Stiles' coffee. They plopped down on the couch, each one remembering last night's events.

Danny shamelessly enjoyed them, while Stiles felt conflicted. 

Now he was just like Derek. Right? Or since Derek had been cheating on him, this was only fair. Right?

Right.

"So um, about last night..." Stiles started. Danny's heart sank. He knew what was coming.

"Stiles, it's okay. You were drunk. Everyone makes mistakes." Danny said, looking at the floor.

Stiles but his lip, fighting the urge to say that it _wasn't_ a mistake.  _  
_

It was the most special and most loved he'd felt in a long time, even though Danny didn't love him. No one did.

"Derek's gonna be here soon..." Stiles said quietly. Danny gulped and nodded. He stood up and dumped all his coffee in the sink.

"Call me if anything ever happens. And Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd treat you better."

Danny rushed out the door after that, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. But Stiles sat on the couch, replaying those words in his mind over and over.

_Maybe it hadn't been just about getting lucky._

Stiles shook his head and chuckled to himself. What a silly thought. He gathered up the dirty cups and put them in the sink, then put his clothes in the washing machine.

_It was just for one night._

_Right?_


End file.
